1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image pickup apparatus which records image data generated according to an image pickup operation in a recording section.
2. Description of the Related Art
For a portable image pickup apparatus such as a hand-held document scanner or digital camera, it is a conventionally known technique to operate such an apparatus by receiving a speech command (e.g., see Patent Document 1).
Furthermore, for a conventional electronic camera, there is also a technique using different folders which exist in a recording section for different purposes (e.g., see Patent Document 2).
[Patent Document 1]
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2000-215021 (paragraph number 0021, FIG. 1)
[Patent Document 2]
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2001-169222 (summary, FIG. 1)
Using different folders for different purposes requires not only image capturing through an image pickup operation but also an operation of specifying a folder to record an image in a recording section such as a recording medium. As pointed out in Patent Document 2, all such operations are conventionally performed through key operations and the problem is that performing this operation every time an image is recorded is complicated and takes much time.